Wings of Destiny: Book One: Arising Shadows
by EradrinSkyleaf
Summary: Eradrin is a young elf who grew up in Rivendell. But after Elrond reveals to her he isn't her father and orcs attack her home, she is forced to flee to Mirkwood and things begin to get messy. As she falls for a certain elf-prince, and becomes involved in a quest to defeat a dragon and reclaim a kingdom, she finds that her life isn't as simple as she had hoped. Eventual Legolas x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so basically this is a rewrite of my old story "Wings of Destiny." I'm going to split this up into four books (ugh that's a lot). This takes place during the Hobbit. If you're wondering why I didn't post it in the Hobbit section, here's your answer. The sequels will take place in LOTR.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings (I wish) but I do own the plot/storyline, and the characters Eradrin, Aralin, Alluean, and Liliana. Silwyn is my friend Silwyn Galathi's (you guys should check out her profile because she is awesome and she's my sister)**

**And I kept the prologue the same as my old story, because I like the prologue... Some of the chapters will be the same as the old, but most will be different.**

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

Bloodcurdling shrieks echoed in the still night. Bright red blood stained the green leaves of the bushes and trees. Sounds of battle scared away almost every living thing in the area. Down by the river was where the fighting was thickest.

Dozens of orcs and elves crashed upon each other, hate flashing in either sides' eyes. The elves slew many orcs, but still the evil side was stronger. Dozens kept coming by the minute, crashing through the undergrowth on the riverside. The number of elves was dwindling by the second, and the number of orcs was growing.

Suddenly, three elves on horseback clothed in white broke through the shadows of the trees and galloped towards the fray. The leader, a dark haired elf, signaled to his companions to go help the battle-worn elves around the outside of the attack. He rode towards the center of the fight, blood spraying the side of his robe.

Finally he stopped by a blonde haired elf, whose eyes shone fiercely with the light of the battle. He turned around at the sound of hooves, hoping it was nothing evil, and relaxed slightly when he saw the dark haired elf. "Mellon, what has happened here?" Asked the horseback elf.

The blonde elf flinched as an arrow whizzed next to his head. "Thank goodness it's you, Elrond, and not one of those orcs. We were traveling to Rivendell, so we sent a messenger to ride ahead. After a day of traveling, we came across his body with his head cut off. The Orcs jumped out at us, and you can guess the rest from here." His hand swept over the battle scene.

"Celeborn, is there any way I may help?" Elrond asked. Celeborn's eyes shone with relief and gratitude. "Take this" he revealed a small bundle from under a nearby bush. "I hid this when the first Orc jumped out. Take this back to Rivendell and take care of it! The orcs were after it in the first place. They cannot know where it is."

Elrond took it from him gently. "I will send reinforcements on the way."

He turned around and rode off, leaving the horrifying scene behind him. Not till he was halfway to Rivendell that he looked inside the bundle, and his expression turned to one of utter shock.

**Ha ha if you read my original (I'm still going to keep that posted by the way) you know what the bundle is. Yeah, I know it's short, but it will get longer, I promise you that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The elleth closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp morning air. Wind whispered beneath the tree tops, tossing her long honey-colored locks over her shoulders. She snapped her eyelids open, revealing crystal blue eyes that darted side to side underneath long, black lashes. Her pinkish lips formed a mischievous grin, white teeth flashing next to the ivory of her skin.

A fern bush behind her crackled; and she turned around, eyes narrowed. "Elladan, Elrohir, I know you are in there. Come out."

Reluctantly, they stormed out of the over-grown bush, dropping a thin rope behind them. "Up to your pranks, again?" She asked slowly.

Elrohir nodded sheepishly, eyes on the ground. "I told you to stop kicking the bush!" Elladan muttered. His brother glared at him, but said nothing. The elleth paced towards the bush and picked up the rope.

"What would happen if I pulled this, I wonder?" Her eyes flitted up the rope to a basket perched high in the treetops.

Elrohir snapped his head up. "Eradrin, don't-" It was too late. She yanked the rope downwards, smirking, and watched as the basket tipped over, revealing dead fish inside. The fish slid out, falling directly onto the twin's heads.

Elladan stood still, eyeing the fallen scales that scattered over his arms. "Did you really have to do that?" He complained, and wiped his hand across his tunic. Eradrin giggled, watching as his attempts to clean up failed and caused him to become even more dirty.

"Did _you _have to _plan_ that? It was a prank for me to foil!" She answered, poking out her bottom lip. "Who was that meant for, anyway?"

Elrohir turned berry-red. "We wanted to snag Glorfindel in our trap... then you came along, so we thought-"

"-You thought you could snare me." Eradrin interrupted, eyes gleaming. Elrohir nodded and looked away. "And it did not work."

Elladan snorted. "Our prank is wasted." He glanced regretfully at the remains of the fish.

Eradrin wrinkled her nose. "You can build it again later. For now, let us go to _Ada _and get you two cleaned up." She suggested. "You smell awful." Elladan and Elrohir agreed, and the trio marched out of the greenery.

* * *

"What did you do?!" Elrond shook his head, exasperated. Elladan opened his mouth to answer, eyes glaring accusingly at Eradrin, but she beat him to it.

"They decided to pull a prank on me, but it back-fired."

Elrond rested his head in his hands. "Go ask someone to help you clean up." Elrohir obediently walked out of the room, while Elladan shot a resentful glare at Eradrin before he left. Eradrin was about to leave when Elrond slowly said, "Get ready for supper."

Eradrin sighed. "Yes, _Ada._" She left the room and reluctantly stepped into hers. _I wanted to write. It will have to wait for later, _she thought. She stuck her parchment and quill under her silvery bed. No one knew of her secret hobby. Unwilling to show anyone her works, she would hide her stories under her bed at night.

Quickly she changed from her tunic and leggings into a dark blue gown and slippers, and dashed out into the hall. She pushed open the doors to the lavish dining room and cried out, "I'm here-" Only to stop short as all the elves seated at the table looked at her. Embarrassment seethed beneath her skin, and she felt her cheeks flush. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground and rushed to her seat, aware of the many eyes watching her.

"That seemed humiliating." A voice whispered in her ear as she sat down. Eradrin turned and caught sight of her dark-haired sister watching her sympathetically.

"It was more than humiliating, Alluean." Eradrin whispered back. Elrond was shaking his head again at the far end of the table as Elrohir and Elladan burst through the doors, falling on top of one another.

"Watch it!" Elladan grumbled, and pushed himself to his feet. The twins settled next to Eradrin and Alluean, still grumbling. Suddenly Elrohir's eyes lit up.

"Let's sneak out after supper!" He exclaimed softly.

Elladan nodded. "Great idea! Eradrin? Alluean? Do you want to come?"

Eradrin glanced around uncomfortably. "I'd love to, but..."

"But you want to ask Elrond first, I know." He finished.

She nodded. Elrohir jumped up from his chair. "I'll ask him!" He announced loudly, causing the elves to glance in their direction once more. Stares unnoticed, he walked up to Elrond and began speaking with him, using wild hand gestures and sweeping his hand in an arc to the door. Elrond nodded, and Elrohir came loping back to his seat. "He said yes!"

"Let's go!"

Eradrin wailed inwardly. _I haven't even finished eating! _Her siblings stood up from the table, allotting her no time to finish. She followed them out the door, saying,"Wait here." And rushed into her room, slipping back into her tunic, leggings, and boots. She grabbed her bow and arrow-filled quiver from a nail on the wooden door just in case, slipping a knife into her belt. As she stepped back into the hall and towards the group, they smirked at her outfit.

"Someone looks like they're going into battle." Elladan commented.

"You can never be too prepared." Eradrin snapped. Elladan shrugged and sped out the door.

Suddenly a tall, blond-haired elf approached them from the gardens outside. "Elrond sent me to accompany you." He said. The twins' shoulders sagged a little. _Glorfindel. _He also was carrying an array of weapons, causing Eradrin to cast a smug smile Elladan. He returned it with a glare. "Let's move."

* * *

Eradrin felt uneasy as she paced along the pebbly banks of a river. Her friends chatted loudly, unaware of anything out of place. Only Glorfindel seemed uncomfortable. He kept tossing glances back at the dark forest on the other side, eyebrows furrowed with worry. Eradrin moved up to stand beside him. "What's wrong?"

Glorfindel didn't make eye contact. "I don't know, it's just... not quite..." He trailed off, looking uncertain. He peered into the bushes once more, and abruptly halted. "Get back, all of you!" He hissed.

Alluean looked shocked. "What is it?!"

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "There are orcs on our border. Look."

The group turned as one and spotted a flickering of shadowy movement. Then another. And a third. "How many?" Alluean asked.

"Too many for my liking. We need to get reinforcements _now_." They began to dash away, only to whip around again as splashes echoed in the river. Eradrin shut her eyes, afraid of what she might see.

"En n'e!" Alluean cried. Eradrin dared to open her eyes to slits, only to have them fly wide open as the first orc came crashing through the undergrowth, hurtling straight for her...

**Translation: En n'e!: Look out!**

**Please review! **

**The next chapter: A battle (fun) and other stuff. Please tell me if I have any grammar errors...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

**ZM- It made it longer, so... Yep.**

**gms14- Thank you! That inspired me to write another chapter! :3 So, you're a warriors and LOTR fan? :D Me too! *high fives* I AM NOT ALONE!**

**Chapter 3**

Eradrin raised her sword to meet it and sliced off its head, before stepping back and muttering, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Go get reinforcements!" Glorfindel snapped at Alluean.

"I want to fight! You'll need extra hands!"

"Which is exactly why I'm sending you off. Now go." Alluean shot him one glare before whipping around and sprinting over a rise in the ground.

Glorfindel signaled with his hand for everyone to cluster in a tight circle. "We'll be less vulnerable if we are in a group." He explained. Eradrin unsheathed her sword and shot a smirk at Elladan. _Who's unprepared now_! He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Sensing the hand signal, she pulled a long knife from her boot and passed it over. Elrohir shot a nervous glance at the pair and reached behind his back and revealed a curved hand knife.

Suddenly the first orc crawled out of the water and hurtled straight at Eradrin. She ducked out of the way, narrowly missing the its sharp sword, and heard a shrill squeal behind her. She risked a glance behind her and found it lying dead on the ground.

"Eradrin, look up!" Glorfindel ordered. Eradrin whipped around, shock fluttering in her chest as dozen of orcs crashed out of the undergrowth on the other side of the river.

"Get ready to fight." The elves' gaze followed the orcs, determination hardening their gazes.

* * *

Eradrin crossed blades with one, disarming it, then stabbed it and looked around for another opponent, eyebrows furrowed with concentration. Battle tactics ran through her mind. _Jump, twist, slash, turn, swipe_. She quickly ran up a boulder and jumped on top of a nearby orc, slicing it in several places before she felt it slump over, dead. The group had broken up after one an orc had crashed into them, sending Eradrin flying.

The elleth backed away into the shadow of a tree, looking for her next target. She soon found it; a large orc stumbled up from behind an ivy-covered tree, blood dripping from its shoulder. It snarled as it saw her, menace gleaming in its eyes, and sprung.

* * *

The battle had been won. Alluean had arrived just in time, a dozen or so elves racing behind her. They had been growing weary from the fight, and were on the brink of giving up. The sight of help gave Eradrin an extra boost of energy, and she fought harder than before.

Soon the last orc had been driven off, and the group gathered together, blood dripping from occasional wounds.

"Evil has never come into the valley of Imladris!" Alluean exclaimed.

A younger elf named Morias rolled his eyes while sheathing his sword. "I think we all know that."

Glorfindel glared at him. "This is a serious matter!" Morias only heaved a deep sigh.

* * *

"_Aiya,_ what has happened?"

Eradrin sighed as her friend Aralin fussed over her, examining the long scratch on her arm.

Alluean answered for her. "A fight happened by the stream. Orcs attacked."

Aralin gasped, dramatically placing the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh, no! At least they didn't come here."

Despite the pain in her arm, Eradrin had to bite back a smile. Aralin always knew how to cheer her up, making little jokes about their childhood. Their favorite one right now was a phrase, "Take a deep breath."

"Let's get you cleaned up! Then go to sleep. You're obviously worn out,"

Eradrin backed away as Aralin led Alluean down the hall. _I'll do that by myself, thank you. _She turned around and strolled down the hall, stepping into her room and quietly shut the door. Then she took a small water-filled bowl beside her bed and gently cleaned the cut, wincing as it passed over the sore part. Luckily it was not deep, but long and would take time to heal. She wrapped it in a bandage, then changed into a nightgown and plopped in bed.

She blew out the lamp from beside her bed, listening to the singing of crickets and the waterfalls rushing. Whispering a song that she had heard a long time ago, she began to fall asleep with stars above her head.

_Goodnight to the stars_

_Goodnight to the moon_

_Goodnight to the flowers_

_Goodnight to you_

She chuckled to herself just in between the waking-and-sleeping zone; a childish song, really, but comforting. She couldn't remember where she heard it, but it had always stayed with her.

**I guess I was half-asleep when I wrote this, too. :)**

**Next chapter: Eradrin and her friends go with Elrond and others to track the pack of orcs that attacked them, and they are in for a surprise. A dwarvish surprise. A strange company shows up: thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard on a quest...**


End file.
